1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to lidded storage containers, and more particularly to a pivotal lid for a storage container having dual utility as a collection scoop.
2. The Prior Art
Waste containers having pivotal lids are well known consumer items. The lid component is typically provided with a molded plastic body, having molded pivot posts at each side which fit downwardly into pivot sockets of the container. The lid pivots about a horizontal axis, with a forward portion of the lid entering the container, whereby exposing a top opening of the container so that articles can be deposited inside.
The use of such a container finds applications in storing refuse, but can also be used for storing articles such as toys or household items. When used in the collection of refuse, a user would typically use a broom and dustpan to collect dirt and debris, and then deposit the contents of the dustpan into the container by pivoting the lid downward. However, dustpans in consumer use often have a width which exceeds the opening created by the waste container when the lid is pivoted inside, making the emptying of the dustpan problematic. Also, by having to pivot the lid downward with one hand, and empty the dustpan with the other, a two-handed procedure, it is not uncommon for spillage to occur. Finally, locating a dustpan for use in collecting debris is often inconvenient since the storage of a dustpan can be in a location remote from the refuse container.